Creator Twinz
Creator Twinz is a 2000 American animated drama comedy film produced by MTV Films and Paramount Pictures. The sixth feature film from MF and the fifth from MTV Films, it was directed and co-written by Henry Carter and co-written and produced by Goden Jerry Goden; it was also MTV Films' first film produced under its current name. The film follows four high school students who are discovered by an organization called TWEN, when they discover they have wisdom they must use to stop the evil organization Broster Big Broster. The film satirizes controversies surrounding video games during the mid to late 1990s. Carter Henry Carter originally conceived the idea for the plot in 1998, but kept the piece of paper that he wrote it down on in an "idea bin". Eventually, he told his co-worker John C. about it, who was interested in the idea and was encouraged to help him adapt it into a film. The film's score was composed by Jerry Goldsmith. Creator Twinz premiered in Los Angeles on July 7, 2000, and was released in the United States on August 4, 2000. It received mixed to positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, characters, and humor, but was criticized by some for being somewhat derivative. The film earned $121.3 million worldwide over its $26 million budget, making it the sixth highest-grossing animated film of 2000, and was later released on DVD and VHS on December 18, 2000, and on Blu-ray on June 5, 2007. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Jeffrey Garcia as Thomas "Jerry" Lightman, the leader of Creator Twinz who possesses the special wisdom of flying rhinoceros *Debi Derryberry as Ashley Jameson, the co-leader of Creator Twinz who possesses the special wisdom of teleportation *Micheal Wincott as Crank Robotz, the third member of Creator Twinz who possesses the special wisdom of robot *Megan Cavanagh as Lewis Grodet, the fourth and final member of Creator Twinz who possesses the special wisdom of human More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Marketing *A teaser trailer was released on September 29, 1999, and was attached to films such as Superstar, The Landrums, and Toy Story 2. The first theatrical trailer was released on November 28, 1999, and was attached films such as Stuart Little, Paint World, and Galaxy Quest. *The first theatrical trailer was released on January 26, 2000, and attached films such as Snow Day, Hanging Up, Wonder Boys and Project Zero. *The second theatrical trailer was released on May 8, 2000, and was attached to films such as The Patriot, X-Men, and Me, Myself & Irene. *TV spots for the film were released from June to August 2000. Production The sound design work was done at Lucasfilm's Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California Music :Further information: Creator Twinz: Music from the Motion Picture Coming soon! Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Home media Creator Twinz was released on DVD and VHS on December 18, 2000, and on Blu-ray on June 5, 2007. Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2000 Category:Fictional Paramount films Category:MTV Films Category:2000 films Category:Comedy Category:MTV Category:Autoper Studios